Room Thirteen
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Severus overreacts and Harry drowns his sorrows, can Draco make them see reason?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for; Can You Make It To The End Challenge, Round 2, Prompt - The Leaky Cauldron**

* * *

 **Room Thirteen**

* * *

Harry raised the tumbler to his lips, draining what little was left in the glass. He knew it was a bad idea, that he'd already had enough, but he raised it to the bartender for a refill. He really should be getting his shit together and going home, but the idea of being drunk enough to stop feeling the horrible mix of anger and loss was far to enticing.

"You sure, Harry?"

He raised his head to look at Hannah, and nodded weakly. "Yep. Sure. Thanks."

She nodded, refilling his glass with the top shelf whiskey Harry favoured. Hesitating only slightly, she walked away, leaving him to his thoughts. She'd already offered a willing ear, but she was well aware that Harry rarely talked when he was hurting. Years of knowing him had taught her that.

"Thought I might find you here."

Harry sighed at the drawling voice.

"Go away, Draco."

"Merlin, Harry, you're in a worse state than Severus, and that's really saying something. What happened?"

"I wasn't being funny when I said 'go away.' Really, leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it," Harry snapped.

Draco, paying no mind to the instruction, perched himself on a bar stool. "What happened, Harry? Severus seems to think that your relationship is over."

"If you already know what happened, I don't really understand why you're bugging me about this."

"You need to come and talk some sense into your fiance before he does something stupid," Draco replied easily. "Don't make me drag him here, Harry. I might break a nail and you know how I feel about that."

Harry shook his head. "Just leave it be, Draco. I suggested something stupid, Severus took it the wrong way and called the wedding off. It's done. Just… leave me to drown my sorrows and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Draco sighed, but did as he was bid, patting Harry on the shoulder as he passed by.

* * *

"You know I can't let you have anymore unless you're going to take a sobering potion before you leave, Harry," Hannah murmured when Harry raised his glass for an umteenth refill. "Even now I can't let you leave alone. Let me call Neville, he'll side apparate you."

Harry shook his head. "No. S'fine. Imma walk… somewhere. Not home. Can't go home."

"Stay here for the night. I'll put you in room thirteen, I know it's your favourite."

"It's alright, Hannah, I've got him."

Harry turned unsteadily to see Draco approaching.

"Thought you left?"

"I did. And now I'm back and you're going to be a good boy and drink this potion for me," Draco replied, holding out a vial patiently.

"Nope. Nope. No potion."

"I'll spell it into your stomach you stubborn twit," Draco muttered. "Bloody drink the damn thing."

"Sober hurt's, Draco," Harry whimpered. "Don't wanna hurt."

"Sober is going to make things right, Harry. Here, Drink it."

With minimal compliance of his drunk friend, Draco got the potion down Harry's neck, smirking when he winced at the taste.

"That's disgusting," Harry complained quietly, though he sounded much like his usual self.

"Hmm. Go over to the far booth, alright. I'll wait here."

"Draco?"

"Just go, Harry."

* * *

Harry approached the booth slowly, vaguely surprised yet not when he saw Severus sitting there looking rather oddly nervous. Severus was never nervous. Harry hadn't thought him capable.

"I'm sorry," Severus murmured as soon as Harry sat down on the curved bench. "I overreacted and didn't let you explain. Forgive me?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Will you tell me what I said that was wrong? Please?"

"It wasn't you, Harry. My own insecurities, I'm afraid. When you suggested eloping rather than having a 'real' wedding, all I could think was that you were embarrassed to be marrying me in front of your family and friends. I see now that I was being ridiculous, but in that moment… I am sorry, Harry. Really."

"You're a daft git," Harry replied quietly, reaching a hand out for Severus to take. "I only suggested we elope because you've been getting more and more stressed about the wedding and I wanted to take the pressure off you. If you want a big wedding, fair enough, but it feels like we're only doing it to please everyone else. I just want to be your husband and have you be mine. The rest… it's just dressing. Doesn't really matter."

Severus smiled slightly, pulling Harry closer.

"I know. I'm sorry. Come home?"

Harry shook his head, sliding from the booth, pulling Severus to his feet. "Hannah offered me room thirteen. I want you now, Severus. Not waiting. I was so scared I'd never so much as touch you again."

"It's just as quick to apparate home, Harry," Severus replied, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

"Hmm. Do you remember our first night? When we were drunk at Draco's wedding?"

Severus pressed his lips to Harry's neck. "Of course I do. Oh. Room thirteen."

"Hmm. Room thirteen."

"Lead the way."


End file.
